THE QUINCY CHRONICLES
by BleachSpyke
Summary: This story closely follows Tsubaki Ishida a Quincy in the Feudal Japan era before Quincys were exterminated by Shinigami's First chapters a bit of a dud, i have a bunch of info u guys probably already know but the next chapters actually have Tsubaki in it


** THE QUINCY CHRONICLES**

**Chapter One (The Bloody Beginning)**  
To start my story off, I'll have to begin with my struggle the Quincy struggle for survival and our divine duty to rid the world of Hollows.  
Which are human spirits whom are still connected to this plane of existence by unleft wishes or ties with loved ones however if they stay in the living world too long their chain of fate starts to detoriate which slowly turns them into plusses which are obsessed spirits and eventually they turn into hollows who feed on the souls of the living and dead alike.  
Hollows use internal spirit power to fight. Normally the dearly departed would be released into Soul Society by Shinigami's (Death Gods) Soul Society is where all spirits go after death you will never get hungry and is basically a paradise.  
Soul Society consists of a giant walled city called Seiretei (Court of Pure Souls.  
Also four regions North,West,East, & south each with 80 districts, outside of it.  
These districts are called Rukongai (Town of Wandering Spirits.  
Shinigami's are also spirits but have a higher concentration of spirit power.  
Which allows them to perform Kidou (Demon Arts) and weild a Zanpakutou (Soul Slayer.  
Shinigami's main job is to rid the world of Hollows and perform Soul Burials to release Spirits to Soul Society. All Shinigami's are part of the Gotei 13 (The 13 Protection Squads) and protect & govern over Soul Society.  
With their duties in Soul Society only the most urgent & recent Hollow attacks are reported and a Shinigami Representive is sent, while most of the time humans with high spirit awareness are attacked and turned into Hollows. And those who dedicate their loves to vanquishing Hollows are Quincys, whose powers are passed down in a bloodline they were once a small group of Christians & believed they were prophets because they could see spirits. However as spirits were attracted to them so were Hollows & on the Date May 23 1917 began the Quincy massacre where dozens of Quincy followers were killed by rampaging Hollows and the only People who could see them were the Quincys...

May 23 1917

A small Outside Church sermon is being taken a man in a white gown steps up on a stand and preaches to the crowds of people below him,beside him is several men & woman wearing the same attire as him.

"We Quincys are the prophets of god we see the dead and send them to heaven if they do gods work, we are gathered here today to release a soul who is ready to go to heaven"  
(his voice echos)  
"Only the worthy who can serve god even in their death can go to heaven"  
(his voice echos)  
(he points to a small boy standing next to him, the boy has droppy eyes and his skin is a light shade of purple)  
"father I am ready to go to heaven" said the boy (his voice only reaches to the people on the stand)  
"very well young one..COMMENCE"  
(a young man in his twenties bows and hands the Preacher a staff the shape of a cross)  
"This spirit you see here has already has his chains to the living world cut off because he has served god now I will plunge my cross into his soul and send him to heaven)  
(the crowd claps and cheers)  
(the preacher plunges his staff into the hole in the center of the boys chest)  
"Ahhhh" yells the boy then his yells turn into roars and soon the crowd of people can hear him roaring.  
"GO TO HEAVEN BOY"  
"whats that noise?...it sounds like a monster roaring..." exclaims a few people in the crowd (the boy starts to disappear and he sheds a few tears before he says) "thank you father"  
"what is that??!! I can hear it now too"  
"what the?!! that man just passed out next to me..oh my god his chest is bleeding"  
(the young Quincy runs up behind the preacher)  
"Sir we must go those demons from hell are back again...SIR!! we must go"  
"damn it...damn those demons they keep coming after us"  
(he looks down to his staff/cross)  
"dear lord protect us your followers are being devoured right in front me what should I do...WHAT SHOULD I DO"  
"ahhh gahhhh my son noooo"  
(the screams in the crowd gets louder as more people start to be devoured by things they cannot see)  
(the preacher stands and watches as the bloodshed continues he grips his staff/cross till blood starts to drip from his hand and a small light starts to glow)  
"what what the...my right arm I feel power...I feel strength, I feel the power and strength from gods will"  
(he runs jumps down from the stand and charges a nearby demon about to devour a woman)  
"FATHER COME BACK!!" yells the young Quincy (the other people around him on the stand pull him back)  
(the preacher with his whole right arm on blue fire swings blindly at the demon and manages to jab it into its chest the beast roars and starts to disappear)  
"I didn't even hit it's chest it...its hollow on the inside.."

**To be continued**.


End file.
